The Wendy Bird
by Azul Bloom
Summary: Who's to know what really goes on in the heart of a lost boy?


The Wendy Bird

_A Nibs/Wendy fic, because I was on crack at the time and there are NO NIBS CENTERED STORIES OUT THERE. I took a little from here…a little from there….some from that one…and mostly from this one and made my own PP story. Enjoy? Don't kill me, you die-hard Peter/Wendy shippers! One-shot, at least for now._

_p.s. Another In Your Place Chapter 19: A Mermaid's Kiss, coming soon! I swear! I mean it this time. I got it, i just need to fine tune it. _

When Peter began to visit the lesser world more often, it made us wonder, but not much. It really wasn't a bother to be leaderless from time to time, and it was always better when he'd return, for he did so with amazing stories on his tongue. There were villains, battles and heroic deeds bursting through every stitch of those fantastically woven tales. Those adventures were so many that he hardly had time to retell his own. Even his most favorite story of how Hook became Hook was absent at almost every story time.

I am a curious sort of lad- all the others tell me so- so I asked him once where he would find these wondrous fables and how could it be that there were so many, but all he said was that he'd found the greatest hidden treasure. I asked if I could accompany him one day to see this for myself but he denied my request without much thought.

I gave up on the idea of traveling to this never ending fountain of lore, but to my conflicting joy, it made it's way to me. One morning as we gathered in our home after hearing Peter's crow, Tink barged in very quickly and destructively, knocking over pots and candles, saying nothing to any one of us and hurrying to her little house. Peter soon followed, looking very distraught and agitated, pacing around the room in a quiet manor. We waited patiently and kept our eyes on Peter, looking for any sign of a new story but it was clear that we'd go hungry on that day.

"Men" he finally spoke to us. "I will be gone for an extended time this time. My treasure is in danger."

"From who?"

"We shall help you, Peter!"

"Shall we arm ourselves?"

"Where to?"

But he turned down our aid and said that it was his and his only to protect. He left soon after and although Tink seemed very reluctant, she accompanied him anyway. His absence seemed like an eternity and since we weren't allowed to encounter pirates without his leadership or blessing, the eternity was unbearably dull. Tootles and the twins passed the time by frolicking through the woods, tending to the smaller creatures of the wild while Curly left us almost altogether to pass his days and nights with the Indian children. Slightly would disappear for long periods without much of an explanation. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that he was up to something not-so-good and seeing a doubloon forgotten in his crumpled sheets strengthened my suspicions. As for me, I traveled the island aimlessly hunting critters for sport and sustenance and lounging about where the two mountains meet and the water from nowhere cascades into the Seurtine Lake. It was in this place, where a something beautiful and calming would engulf my senses and my mind would wonder off as I lied on the ground, the tall grass hiding my figure from sight and the smiling sun warming my skin as images from those stories would return and enhance so magically until I could almost feel the words.

You see, Peter had a way of telling these stories with plenty of blood and guts smeared on the castle walls, but the finer, more gentler details were often lightly glanced over. If the prince was about to reach the top of the tower where his sleeping princes was found, Peter would say things such as, "and then he went up and found her. Took her out. You know, rescued her". I'd interrupt for more details but he'd say he'd already forgotten so it was up to my mind, the grass, the sound of the water and the warmth of the sun to finish these tales.

I was in the middle of Briar Rose's awakening when something out there made me open my eyes in time to see what I first thought was a swan shot down from the clouds. But it made such a horrible sound and grasped its wound with its hands that I realized it was nothing of the sort. I shot up into the air immediately, leaving my bow and arrows on the grass and raced toward the creature as it plummeted to the ground. I caught it just in time but I feared the worse for it was limp and lifeless in my arms. I heard the war cries of my fellow men approaching as I lay the body down on the floor, and untangled its long heavy cape from around its body.

"No fair Nibs!" Slightly cried out. "You had nothing to do with the hunt so you can't claim you were the one that shot it down just because you got to it first!"

"It was Tootles that got it!"

"Right in the heart!"

"Great shot!"

"Wendy bird?" I asked as I finally uncovered the face. "This is no bird." I removed the dark locks from her face and my heart sank. She was a lovely sight even in death and I regretted not having seen the color of her eyes. I held her in my arms and smoothed her hair away from her face. "I think this is a lady."

"Oh dear! Peter must have brought her to us!"

"A mother to take care of us!"

"And I HAVE SLAIN HER!" Tootles lamented.

Slightly patted his back. "It was nice knowing you kid."

Peter soon came by asking for the girl but the boys piled around me and her, covering us from Peter's sight. Sensing a conspiracy he pushed past them and saw his treasure lying lifeless in my arms; the arrow still protruding from her chest. Peter made to pull the arrow out but stopped abruptly and backed away. "I suppose she's dead then. Whose arrow?"

Curly tried to hide Tootles behind him but the pudgy boy shook his head at his friend and stepped forward, taking his hat in his hand and rubbing the rim. "Mine, Peter."

Peter reached for the dagger at his side and Tootles barred his breast, closing his eyes in preparation for Peter's justice but I felt her slow movements against my body and cried out, "Wait!"

Peter turned to the girl and kneeled at her side taking her from my arms. I instantly missed her weight. He pulled at the arrow but the tip was caught below her nightgown against what Peter exclaimed was his button. The arrow eventually gave way and he laid her back down just as two more boys appeared; crying out as they approached us.

"She is fine! I have pulled the arrow out!"

"Peter saved Wendy!" the younger one cheered and they all joined in congratulating Peter Pan for his heroism.

"Who is she Peter?" I finally asked, tearing my eyes away from her.

"She is to be our mother. She will tell us stories and cook and mend for us!"

"And they are?" Curly asked as he inspected the two new boys from head to toe.

"My brothers…" the girl whispered weakly. All eyes fell on her but to my disappointment, hers remained closed. She must have been wondering about the two boys in her sleep.

Peter announced that our new mother was to have a house of her own and he demanded it be built around her so that when she finally woke up, she'd find herself home. Every one of us was glad to do this task, except for John who questioned why such a fuss should be made over a girl, but Peter would not have it and with one squinted eye and a peg leg weighing him down, he swore to give him 30 lashes if the boy did not do as his captain commanded.

"Well?" He asked when he saw I remained by Wendy's side.

"She is not all well just yet, Peter. Someone should stay with her."

"Very well then." Peter sat down and took his pipe to his lips. "Go gather wood for our mother's house."

I did as I was told but not very happily. After having walked into the woods and away from eyes, I turned to satisfy my curiosity. Peter played for a bit then stopped to stare at Wendy as she lay still unconscious. He returned the button to her open palm and her finger gently curled around his. He was startled but he didn't pull away.

I sighed and went on to do my duty. Peter was never one to share his treasure with anyone.


End file.
